


slowed time

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “I’m sorry about today Yuuri, about not being better for you,” Victor said heavily, and it hurt. Yuuri closed the distance between them immediately, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him close. Yuuri had wanted to hold him like this ever since he had gotten off his back on the ice, but obligations had prevented it. Now he held on tight, Victor’s arms wrapping around his shoulders in a firm embrace.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 38
Kudos: 160





	slowed time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brain_runnin_wild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_runnin_wild/gifts).



> Written for Nicole who wanted a fic set after episode seven and the kiss. I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri’s mind was unusually quiet as they moved from the shuttle bus into the hotel, the other skaters stepping off as well. Victor’s hand was on the small of his back, a grounding weight feeling like a sense of comfort, and even though Yuuri didn’t need it right now, he still appreciated it. Yuuri had never been particularly touchy with anyone, not before Victor. With Victor, being held felt like the most natural thing in the world, or at least it did now. In the beginning Yuuri had a hard time to come to terms with Victor’s touchy nature, the way he reached out towards Yuuri, pats on shoulders, directing his frame on the ice. It had all changed after Onsen on ice. It was as if when Yuuri let go and embraced Victor before skating, he had opened up for this, opened himself up for Victor’s touches, admitted he wanted them, and Victor had met him half way even then, even before they had truly talked about it. Victor was good at that, even when they failed like they had yesterday and today, when they failed to express their thoughts and feelings, Victor always tried to meet him where he was, and Yuuri tried too. As long as they continued that, it would have to be enough. Yuuri waved at Phichit who grinned widely before he got on the elevator with Ciao Ciao. He had asked if Yuuri wanted to come with him out to celebrate, but Yuuri had turned him down. Hopefully they would meet again at the GPF, but for now - Yuuri needed and wanted to spend time with Victor. 

Whilst Yuuri’s mind was quiet, the panic attack from earlier draining him, the skate centering him, and the kiss sent such joy rushing through his veins, Victor looked tense. It had been building during the medal ceremony, and the interviews, which had been long and not focused on skating at all, which didn’t really come as a surprise. Victor had stood by him the entire time, and just as Yuuri had asked him too, he believed in Yuuri more than he did himself. Still, something was worrying him now. Yuuri knew from the set of his shoulders, the tightness of his jaw, the stiffness of his smile. They exchanged quick small talk with other skaters and coaches, but it was very brief, moving to the elevators themselves. It was full, and Yuuri laced his and Victor's hand’s together as they stood in the back, waiting to reach their floor. Victor squeezed his hand, and Yuuri squeezed back, and Victor squeezed again, making Yuuri laugh. Victor smiled at him too, soft and sweet, and something warm filled Yuuri’s body at the sight. He loved this, the simplicity of them, of their closeness. How different it was now from before the summer, when Yuuri barely knew what to do with himself around Victor. The elevator arrived, and Yuuri swung their arms between them as they walked down the hallway, smiling at Victor as his coach fiddled with the card. The lock beeped, and Yuuri opened the door, Victor shuffling inside first. Yuuri followed, and soon the door fell shut behind him, leaving them completely alone. The room was dark, and Victor was shrugging out of his jacket, Yuuri doing the same while kicking off his shoes. A deep sigh left Victor’s lips, and Yuuri looked up and met his gaze, blue eyes always so intense.

“I’m sorry about today Yuuri, about not being better for you,” Victor said heavily, and it hurt. Yuuri closed the distance between them immediately, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him close. Yuuri had wanted to hold him like this ever since he had gotten off his back on the ice, but obligations had prevented it. Now he held on tight, Victor’s arms wrapping around his shoulders in a firm embrace. 

“We’re still learning,” Yuuri said softly, face pressed into the crook of Victor’s neck, taking a deep breath before straightening. He had been irritated when he was on the ice, and it had helped get him through the skate. Now that he was calmer he knew they both could be better. Victor had made mistakes, but Yuuri could have told him about his problems too. For now, he wanted to focus on other things. Happier things. “I really liked the way it turned out though.”

A soft blush spread over Victor’s nose, visible even in the darkness of the unlit hotel room, and he smiled a genuine smile, some of the tightness in his shoulders relaxing. “I did too,” he agreed. Yuuri’s stomach flipped, and he licked his lips, catching Victor’s gaze drop to his mouth. As many times as he had imagined how his first kiss with Victor Nikiforov would go, in a fall onto his back after performing a quad flip for the first time in competition had never been on the list. Still, it was a very Victor thing to do, and Yuuri loved Victor. 

“Can we do it again?” Yuuri asked, looking up at Victor through his lashes, biting his lower lip. Victor nodded, one of his hands moving from around Yuuri’s shoulders to cup his cheek. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered close and he leaned up, feeling Victor’s breath ghost over his lips just before their mouths pressed together. Yuuri felt like his entire body filled with butterflies, tingling sensation rushing through him as he pressed close. The first time had been so quick, and he had barely registered it happening before it was over. Now he could indulge, feel the sense of Victor’s smooth lips against his own, taste him, kiss him deeper and deeper. It felt overwhelming, but in a good way. For a moment he felt like he could have this, could have Victor’s attention and keep it, have his love and cherish it, and it would have to be enough. Yuuri had been granted Victor's time, and he would make the most of it, as much as he possibly could. He wanted to give Victor everything, because he deserved it, even if he was an inexperienced coach. Yuuri loved him so much, even though he hadn’t dared to say it to his face yet. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed against his lips, and Yuuri placed another lingering kiss on Victor’s lips, Victor answering in kind, as if they were trading kisses between them. This was going to become addicting, Yuuri could tell. 

“I want to keep doing this,” Yuuri admitted, pressing his lips to Victor’s cheek, his nose, his jaw. “I want to keep kissing you.”

“You can kiss me as much as you’d like,” Victor admitted. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

 _Not as long as I_ , Yuuri thought but didn’t say, simply kissing Victor again. Victor kissed him back, shoulders relaxing, smile spreading on his face. It was the best feeling in the world, making Victor happy. 

“Can we stay in?” Yuuri asked, because he didn’t want to share Victor with anyone. “Order room service and cuddle on the bed?”

“Sounds perfect,” Victor said, and kissed him again. Yuuri was never getting tired of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
